Under the Mistletoe
by NiennorNight
Summary: Alec returns home one day and Magnus is still out... He falls asleep, and when he wakes up notices some changes in the house... [ Xmas-y Malec fic! ]


_**This one is a small** **Xmas** **gift for my dear Iris! Merry Christmas cielo, Merry Christmas everyone!**_ **^_^**

…

* * *

"Magnus! I'm home!" Alec called entering their loft. No answer. "Weird…" He whispered. He knew the Warlock didn't have any appointments today. So where was he?

Chairman ran to him and the Shadowhunter caught him in his arms petting his head. "Hey… Where's Mags Meow?" The kitten only purred at him and he walked to the couch, collapsing on it tired, taking off his boots. He lied back, closing his eyes, Chairman Meow nestling on his chest purring non-stop, and before he knew it he was fast asleep, exhaustion taking over.

…

* * *

An unknown amount of time later, a soft voice and the feeling of warm, familiar lips on his face woke him up. "Baby…" Magnus whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. "Sweetheart…" Another whisper, another kiss, on his forehead this time. "Sayang… Wake up…" Alec felt Magnus' warm breath on the corner of his mouth and turned smiling, eyes still closed, successfully meeting the Warlock's mouth with his own.

He felt his lover chuckle against his lips as he kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer, scooting over so Magnus could lie on the couch too, half-over him. After a few minutes of slow loving kisses, Magnus sighed happily laying his head on the Nephilim's chest as the boy soothingly ran his fingers through his soft hair.

Alec kissed his temple smiling, and laid back again, staring at the ceiling. Magnus felt him tense a little and after a few moments of surprised silence, the Shadowhunter asked slowly. "Magnus?"

"Yes baby?" He crooned.

"What's wrong with our ceiling?"

"Whatever do you mean my love?" The Warlock asked, not moving, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Mags… The ceiling is overrun with some strange… plants…?"

Magnus laughed, a beautiful musical laugh, and squeezed the Shadowhunter who was laying under him. "My adorable, ignorant baby!" He laughed again. "You really know nothing about mundane customs, do you?"

Alec pouted, muttering. "Don't laugh at me…" But soon he was smiling lovingly at him, Magnus' laughing face making his heart flutter. _'_ _ **You**_ _are the adorable one…'_ He thought.

Magnus raised himself on his elbows, looming over him, grinning.

"So what is it?" Alec muttered, looking at him enchanted, his blue eyes a little wide.

"It's mistletoe." His fiancé answered simply, smirking.

"And pray tell… Why is it infesting our ceiling Mags?"

"Because…" Magnus trailed off and leaned down to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

"Be…cause…?" Alec repeated breathlessly.

Magnus chuckled again, loving the dazed look on his lover's face and his flushed cheeks. "Because, my sayang, it is a rule, that whenever you are under the mistletoe with someone, you **have** to kiss them."

"Oh?" He started saying, but then Magnus kissed him again. "Is?" Kiss. "That?" Kiss. "So?" Kiss.

Alec was grinning widely now, after managing to finish his sentence that was interrupted four times by Magnus' kisses.

"Yes." Magnus smiled with conviction, kissing him again. "It's a VERY important rule."

The Nephilim chuckled. "I see. And is there supposed to be so much of it?" Alec smirked, guessing the Warlock's answer before he spoke.

"Maybe… Maybe not… But now we **have** to kiss whenever we are close to each other."

"How dreadful…" Alec grinned pulling him closer and kissing him again.

"I don't make the rules darling…" Magnus shrugged, the smile never leaving his face, as he looked into Alec's blue eyes, his green cat-eyes shining with mirth.

"But you could break them…" The boy whispered innocently against his Warlock's lips.

"You **can't**." Magnus said in a fake grave tone. "The punishment for breaking the rule is to be kissed again."

"I bet you made that last part up." Alec challenged.

"Did **not**!" Magnus exclaimed and they both laughed.

"Well in that case, we have no choice…" Alec smiled lovingly at him again, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer. "You know I _really_ hate that, but if I absolutely **_have_** to…" He smirked kissing the chucking Warlock again. And again. And again. And again…

* * *

 _ **The end!  
It was a bit rushed… Hope it was good!**_

 ** _Note: Sayang means darling/beloved in Indonesian._**


End file.
